living on our own
by hhgfdss
Summary: hiro and tadashi had a perfectly normal life with their aunt cass, but normal didn't last long. now they're living on their own.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
author's note: this is my first story I've written and published. I don't know exactly how it's going to play out, but you'll know what it's about when you read the first or second chapter. the first chapter might just have to be the backstory of the characters, but if i have time -and space- i'll include the actual first part of the story.  
the story is a fan fiction of Big Hero 6. i'm obsessed with those so i decided to write my own. i wont give any spoilers to my story befor you even read it, but in the story, TADASHI ID ALIVE! i absolutely hate how he died in the movie, but then again if he didnt die the movie wouldn't take place. in the story, hiro is 16 and tadashi is 23. they both still live with aunt cass, buthiro never started attending SFIT. but he did quit botfighting. (you'll know why when you read the story.) okay, now that i've rambled for like...ever. and blown some of the story like i said i wouldn't, i'm going to actually write it now.  
ENJOY! :)

Hiro and tadashi hamada were no average brothers. especially hiro. tadashi was skilled yes, but hiro was much, much, more. hiro graduated high school when he was thirteen! he was a true robotics prodigy. he could've gone to college! but his brother and aunt couldn't convince him to. the truth is he was ten times smarter than his older brother, but he just wouldn't put is brain to good use. instead he became obsessed with bot-fighting. it was like a chain reaction. he'd invent a robot, win money, use that money to invent a better robot, win more money, and so on and so forth. his adiction continued untill he was 14, when a sore looser beat him up and emstrongraped/strong him. /emhe vowed to never bot-fight again. he never told anyone what happened, mostly because no one had known about his bot-fighting career. he also vowed to never invent a robot again. his entire future and entire purpose in life, put to waist by that one man: yama. after what happened hiro didn't leave his room for two weeks. aunt cass and tadashi assumed it was just one of those teenage phases. when really, hiro was never convince he hit puberty intill he was 15. only a year ago. i won't go into detail about how out-of-proportion he really was, but let's just say, he WAS starting to look a lot like his brother, which was honestly kinda creepy. the only difference was the voice cracks and really annoying varieties of dreams. it was getting better though. (AU now enough with backstories, on to the actual story!)  
One morning, hiro woke up, got dressed,-shaved-, (AU yup, shaved.) all that fancy stuff, and went downstairs to get breakfast that aunt cass usually left in the microwave for them. tadashi was still asleep even though he was usually up by 6 on most days, he pulled an all-nighter last night studying for an exam. plus it was Saturday. the first strange thing hiro noticed was that there was no noise in the cafe. he went downstairs.  
"what the- she's not just opening late, she's not even down here!" he thought to himself. he was getting a little scared. aunt cass never missed a day of work unless she was sick. maybe that was the case. he ran up to her room to see if she was there. he opened the door to see her there laying in her bed. he let out a sigh of relief.  
"Oh, thank God. you're still here." he walked up to her bed. one closer look had him screaming and jumping back ten feet. he soon began hyperventilating. he just saw the last thing he ever wanted to see. there aunt cass lay, blood EVERYWHERE. deep cuts in her wrists and neck. a knife in her chest. he screamed again and again. he ran back to her bed and clutched the sheets.  
"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO! no aunt cass, plaese no! Tadashi! Tadashi, get in here, now!"  
tadashi burst throung the door and ran to were hiro was. his reaction was nothing like hiro's. he remaned completely silent. his hand covered his mouth and his knees went to the floor. only one thought ran through tadashi's mind  
"what the fuck just happened?!"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

 **au: sorry it's been a while. i almost forgot i started this story! lol! i'm such a bonehead. anyway, not sure exactly where this is going, but...here i go!**

"Hiro, what happened?" tadashi demanded.

"I don't know!" hiro yelled. he was about to say something else, but instead hiro barfed on the floor. tadashi called 911 to report what happened. he ran back to where hiro was in aunt cass's room.

"Hiro, don't worry. the ambulance is on it's way."

"they can't do anything! she's dead! she's fucking dead, tadashi!"

"Hiro, calm down. you need to calm down. she might still be alive."

"she's not! i checked her pulse. there's nothing!" hiro yelled.

tadashi, refusing to believe she was dead, checked for a pulse. _nothing._ just like hiro said.

"no." tadashi wispered," no!"

"I told you!" hiro yelled.

the brothers hugged eachother and sobbed. suddenly tadashi saw flashing lights outside the window.

"hiro, the ambulance is here. i'm going to need your help, so you HAVE to pull yourself together. okay?"

hiro looked at his aunt's body, then back at tadashi," okay."

the paramedics loaded her into the ambulance, and began CPR. they must have shocked her about three times, but nothing worked. _she was_ _ **dead.**_

one of the paramedics walked up to hiro and tadashi," i'm so sorry. she's dead." it hit them like a ton of bricks, "police will come tomorow for you to sign some papers, but for now, you can have time to grieve."

tadashi nodded, and took hiro inside. as soon as tadashi closed the door behing them hiro blew up.

"Tadashi! what the hell are we going to do?!" hiro screamed through his tears.

"Hiro,calm down! we're going to be okay!" tadashi insisted.

"Where are we gonna go? huh? are we gonna be separated? am i going to an orphanage?"

"shh... hiro, listen. neither one of us is going anywhere. we're gonna stay right here and live a normal life. just... on our own..."


	3. notification!

notification for "living on out own"

 **au: thank you forthe reviews! well, review. das ok tho. one's better than none. anyway this is not an update, this is a notification. i'm starting a new story. DON'T WORRY! I WILL CONTINUE THIS ONE! i just have this other story floating around that i want to get off my chest. i'm going to write the first chapter after i post this. BYE!3 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: thank you KaiHyuuga for the review. I will try to do a better job at actually WRITING the story. you didn't annoy me. I appreciate the advice. thank you. I decided to put a twist on this story. hiro's parents never died. they raised tadashi until he was seven, but when hiro was born they put him up for adoption 'cause they couldn't support more than one child. out of pure rage, tadashi ran away and lived in the orphanage to watch after hiro. the they're mom's sister, aunt cass, adopted them. now on to the next chapter!**

 **"Tadashi, how are we gonna do this?" hiro asked with tear filled eyes.**

 **"I'll get a job. we'll just live here together like nothing ever happened. maybe, we can re open the café?" tadashi suggested. trying to keep his cool.**

 **"Tadashi, that'll never work. we can't just act like nothing ever happened."**

 **"I never said that."**

 **"Tadashi!" hiro cried.**

 **"What?" he replied calmly.**

 **Hiro looked at him in the eye, "I'm scared."**

 **never had those words come out of his mouth. absolutely never. it was one of the VERY few things he'd never said. tadashi looked back at him. he finally gave in and cried, as he hugged his younger brother.**

 **"Tadashi?" hiro asked.**

 **"Yes, hiro?"**

 **"I want to find mom and dad."**

 **tadashi broke away from the hug and looked at him.**

 **"no."**

 **"What?! what do you mean? tadashi, do you really think your plan is going to work?"**

 **"My plans always work." Tadashi stated as he walked up the stairs to the kitchen. hiro followed.**

 **"No, they don't. and I know this one won't." hiro argued.**

 **"Hiro, we're not tracking down mom and dad."**

 **"Why not?" hiro persisted as they both sat at the kitchen table. tadashi knew hiro simply wouldn't leave this alone. he decided it was time he knew the truth.**

 **"Hiro, we don't have the same parents."**

 **his jaw dropped.**

 **"What?" he demanded sternly.**

 **"My mother, aunt cass's sister, raised me with her husband until I was 7. then they gave me to aunt cass because they couldn't afford food and shelter for all three of us. you're mom..." tadashi trailed off.**

 **"Tadashi. tell me." hiro ordered, tears streaming from his eyes as his teeth gritted together.**

 **"You're mom was raped at age 14. that's why you're here. she put you up for adoption and aunt cass adopted you when you were 3." hiro's frame shook as he sobbed with his face in his hands, "I'm so sorry. I would've told you, but I was afraid you wouldn't love me the same way a brother does."**

 **"Tadashi! how could you keep this from me my whole life!? I thought I belonged here! I thought I had a family!"**

 **"Hiro, you do! I'm your family! because I will never leave you."**

 **"I hate you."**

 **hiro ran up to his room. he had kept the knife found in his aunt's chest. he picked it up. and he looked at it. he just... looked at it...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: thank you again for the reviews! I really appreciate it. and ya. dark past... I couldn't resist, for some reason I seem to like dark and emotional stories. this story idea had been floating around in the depths of my mind for a while now. anyway, on with the story. ENJOY!**

Hiro picked up the knife and looked at it. he just... looked at it... should he? it's not like he really mattered to anyone. he's been lied to his whole life. he thought he had a place in this world, but he was just a mistake. a reject. no one would care. no one ever did...

he was about to dig the knife in when tadashi knocked on the door.

"Hiro?"

hiro shoved the knife under his pillow "What do YOU want?!" he yelled back. tadashi opened the door and saw his... "brother's" tear stained face.

"Hiro, I am so sorry. you have to believe me."

"No. you don't even care about me. no one does!"

"Hiro, I do care about you. you're my brother!" tadashi went to hug hiro, but hiro pushed him away.

"Don't you DARE lie to me again! I am NOT your brother!" he shouted, "If you REALLY cared about me, you would've told me about this before lying to me for a whole 16 years!

"Hiro! listen to me!-"

"No!" silence fell, "Someone who doesn't care, isn't worth listening to. you're not worth my time." hiro turned and sat on his bed, "How could you do this? lie to me all these years? why would you pretend to love me?"

"Hiro I wasn't pretending. I didn't tell you we weren't literally brothers because I love you like a brother and I wanted you to feel the same. I didn't want you to feel out of place. I wanted you to feel loved. because you are." tadashi sat next to him, "Hiro, I love you. a brother isn't determined by the same parents. a brother isn't just a family member. a brother is someone you love and protect and care about. that's what you are to me. and you can yell and shout that you hate me all you want for lying to you and I understand that. but I will never stop loving you."

"I don't even know what love is anymore." hiro said through his tears.

"remember when I taught you how to ride a bike? or when I helped you learn to read.?"

"I didn't need help reading, genius." hiro said with a small smile breaking through.

"remember your first day of high school? when you were 10? remember how scared you were?" hiro nodded, "and remember when I comforted you and told you everything would be alright cause you're the smartest kid on the planet?"

hiro let out a small chuckle, "ya, I do."

"remember your fist day of college? when you met all my friends? and they accepted you despite your age? unlike anyone in high school?" hiro nodded, "that's what love is. me, comforting you right now, even with how much you yelled at me: that's love. remember?"

hiro nodded and tadashi pulled him into a hug.

"I know this was a really hard day. I don't know why aunt cass did this, but I know she wants us to keep going. together. can we do that?"

"Ya. I'm sorry, tadashi."

"It's okay. I guess I deserved it."

"no. someone who loved me this much all these years never deserves to be yelled at. tadashi, I don't hate you. I never did. I just..."

"I know. it was a lot to take in. even with that big brain of yours."

hiro chuckled.

"What I never deserved, is to be loved."

"Hiro don't say that. you are more than worth loving. and nothing can change that. you're the most amazing person I know. I'm your brother. if I didn't love you, what the hell kind of brother is that?"

hiro hugged him and clung to him with all he had left.

"Hiro, when you're on your knees and answers seem far away, just know you're not alone. your world isn't falling apart. it's falling into place. you're not alone. stop holding on hiro." he laid them both down on hiro's bed, "Just be held."

"Ok."

 **AU: wow. emotional. hey, what'd I tell you? btw I put in some lyrics from a song called "Just be Held"**

 **When you on your knees**

 **and answers seem**

 **so far away.**

 **you're not alone**

 **stop holding on**

 **and just be held**

 **your world's not falling apart**

 **it's falling into place**

 **you're not alone**

 **stop holding on**

 **and just be held**

 **just be held**

 **just be held.**

 **that's proving to be my favorite song at the moment. if you ever face trials in your life you don't have to hold on. you just need to be held by Jesus.**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

 **AU: sorry it's been a while. I've been obsessed with my other story "I Need Help." but now i'm back to this story! yay!**

the two brother's laid there for a while. hiro relaxed in his brothers comforting arms. he wanted nothing more than for this moment to last forever. suddenly tadashi noticed a hard lump under the pillow. he reached his hand under the pillow and pulled it out. the lump was the knife that aunt cass used to kill herself.

"Hiro, why is this in here? I thought you threw it away," tadashi questioned.

well, you don't always get what you want...

"Hiro?"

"Tadashi...I-" hiro tailed off.

"Hiro, why do you have this in here?" tadashi stated calmly.

"I...I-" he ran his fingers through his hair and clutched his head.

"Hiro, it's okay. I won't judge."

"Tadashi, I was gonna kill myself." hiro sobbed.

tadashi reached out and pulled his brother into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, tadashi!" hiro cried into his brother's shoulder. tadashi was speechless. it took him a while to find words.

"Hiro, do you think you want to see a therapist to help you through this? I really don't want you to hurt yourself in any way."

"No. no, I don't want anyone else to help me. I only want you."

"Can i at least have baymax scan you? just to see what he sais?"

"Fine."

"Baymax, ow." tadashi summoned baymax. baymax inflated and wobbled over to them.

"Helo, I am baymax; your personal healthcare companion."

"Hey." hiro greeted.

"Baymax, can tell me hiro's neurotransmitter levels? "

"hiro's neurotransmitters indicate then he is having mood swings- not for hormonal reasons- but because he is torn between happy and sad. has something traumatic happened?"

"Aunt cass died." tadashi said.

"were you attempting to make him feel better? this may be why he is torn between happy and sad."

"Ya."

"it appears recently hiro's neurotransmitter levels were lower than they had ever been befor. has something else happened?"

"Hiro, tell him."

"I was planning on committing suicide. I would've if tadashi hadn't found me."

"did you hurt yourself in any way?"

"No." hiro answered quickly."

"Hiro, your neurotransmitters indicate that you are lying."

"Hiro?"

"I'm fine."

tadashi knew hiro was lying. it was always easy to tell.

"hiro, you are still lying." baymax said.

"Baymax, scan him."

"Scan complete. I have detected several cuts on his wrists and upper arms. as well s some on his chest. most of hem are healed, but some more recent ones require stitches. however he has not seriously injured himself today." tadashi stared at hiro in shock.

"How many?"

"276" baymax responded. before he even saw it coming tadashi pulled hiro's shirt off to see for himself. he loked at his little brother and all the scars he bore. e felt up nd down his arm and chest causing hiro to hiss in pain a couple of times.

"Hiro. what have you done to yourself?" tadashi whispered.

all hiro could do was let the tears fall.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: you know something really funny? I just realized this whole time, I've been putting "AU" for Author's Note instead of "AN" lolololol! i'm so blonde! anyway i'ma write this chapter!**

Chapter 7:

hiro and tadashi sat on hiro's bed to talk bout what had been going on. hiro decided if he was going to open up to adashi about it he wanted to do it when the were both sane.

"Hiro, how long have you ben doing this to yourself?"

"6 years. I started cutting when people were bullying me in high school for being so much younger than them."

"Hiro, you told me you were okay. why did you lie?"

"I thought I was okay. but I was lying to myself an I didn't even realize it."

"Hiro, I don't understand. you were always so happy."

"I used to be. when I was younger. but then I had to start faking it. after I graduated they kept coming at me. they still are. they won't leave me alone." hiro's phone went off. tadashi reached for it but hiro grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No, don't. there's no point."

tadashi agreed, and left the phone alone.

"Hiro, is there anything I can do to help you? he asked.

"Just... do you always do. just always be there for me, ok?"

"Hiro, if that's what I've always done, clearly it's not working. if that was enough you would be okay, but you're not. and don't even think about trying to convince me otherwise."

"There is one other thing you could do."

"What is it? I'll do anything."

out of no where hiro took his brother's face and kissed him. but tadashi immediately pulled away.

"Hiro no. don't."

"Why? tadashi, love you. please, tadashi, I need this." hiro wined.

"Hiro, this is wrong. i'm not gay."

"tadashi, I've had crush on you for as long a I can remember. I've only been able to imagine this. please!"

tadashi looked into his brother's desperate eyes. he just couldn't. it was wrong.

"No, Hiro. it's wrong."

"But tadashi! you said you'd do anything!"

"Sorry, but incest didn't exactly cross my mind when I sad that."

hiro groaned in frustration, "Tadashi..."

"Hiro, I said no. i'll do anything BUT this. so what else can I do?"

"I don't know."

 **AN: wow. I honestly didn't see that coming-and I was the one writing this! pfft! well, i'm actually not a fan of gayness-like at all- but everyone just loves hiro and tadashi, so I figured id do the world a me if you liked it and please give me suggestions for the future. thanks for reading! bye!**


	8. i'm stuck!

**AN: hey! sorry i haven't updated this in a while! I've just been really busy with my other stories. sorry! hehehe... anyway.**

 **I've been stuck in what i think is called a "writer's block" or something. anyway. i literally can't come up with any ideas on how to continue tis story. so i need YOU GUYS to leave a review and tell me what you want me to write and i'll pick my favorite idea and go from there!**

 **but if i don't get any reviews or idea's and i can't come up with any on my own, i'll discontinue the story and probably delete it. so if you want me to continue let me know your ideas!**

 **thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: ok, so i was given the idea that Fred's parents should adopt hiro and tadashi. and i really like the idea. I REALLY DO! the only problem is that tadashi is 23 so he can legally raise hiro on his own and that's kinda what i planned for this story. i really do like the idea though and i'm thinking about writing another story with that idea in it. so keep an eye out for that!**

 **ENJOY!**

chapter 9:

(one month later)

hiro opened the fridge to find some breakfast.

"Tadashi, there's no food."

tadashi who was sitting on the counter checking social media turned to hiro.

"Hiro. quit exaggerating. there's plenty of food."

"Tadashi. the fridge is empty!"

"Hiro i really can't afford your picky eating."

"Tadashi. look in the fridge,"

tadashi sighed and looked in the fridge to see that it was indeed completely empty.

"Hiro! you're such a pig!"

"I am not!"

"I JUST bought food last week!"

"I'm not a pig. i'm a growing boy that needs a lot of food." hiro said more than innocently. they both immediately busted up laughing their heads off. by the time they stopped, hiro was on the floor crying cause he was laughing so hard and tadashi was bracing himself against the counter.

"I don't even get how that was so funny!" hiro laughed.

"neither do i!"

hiro sighed, "I guess i just needed to have a good laugh for no reason."

"I feel you, little bro."

tadashi sighed and helped hiro up off of the floor, "I guess i'm just gonna have to get a second job."

"What? no way! tadashi. no. you are not getting a second job. i know how you get when you're stressed out. i don't wanna deal with a sleep deprived tadashi."

"then what are we supposed to do? i can't afford to buy more food!"

"I'll get a job."

"Where?"

"Robot supply store."

"Should've guessed."

"Hey, we all know i'm smarter than you."

"Hiro..."

"Oh, shit." hiro ran up the stairs as tadashi chased him. he chased him all the way down the hallway until hiro was pinned in a corner.

hiro dove underneath tadashi's legs and bolted for the stairs.

"I'm faster than you too!" hiro yelled.

just before hiro was going to run down the stairs, tadashi grabbed him by the ankle causing him to face-plant on one of the steps and thump all the way down the stairs.

"Ow..."

"Oh my God! are yo okay?"

"My nose is bleeding. my nose is frickin bleeding."

"Oh, my Gosh." tadashi got hiro a tissue and hiro pinched his nose shut.

"Come sit at the table."

hiro got up off of the floor and limped over to the table.

"Yo alright?"

"Ya, i think i twisted my ankle."

"I'll get baymax. OI! BAYMAX! OW!"

baymax waddled down the stairs and over to hiro.

"I will scan you for injuries. scan complete. you have no broken bones, but you have a nosebleed and twisted ankle. i recommend wrapping and icing the ankle."

"Ok, thanks. i'm satisfied it my care."

baymax waddled back upstairs.

"Tadashi, are you sure this is gonna be safe with two hormonal teenagers high on testosterone left to their own devices?"

"I am not a hormonal teenager high on testosterone. that's you."

"You act like one, though."

"Be glad you're injured. that's the only reason i'm having mercy on you right now."

"Whatever. i think you're just to nice."

"Hiro..."


End file.
